My Little Girl
by aggy's girl
Summary: What if Jeff left years ago because of something other than a suspension? Theo is his girl and whole world, so what happens when things go wrong and his angel is put in danger?
1. Chapter 1

**MY LITTLE GIRL**

**Summary:** What if Jeff left years ago because of something other than a suspension? Theo is his girl and whole world, so what happens when things go wrong and his angel is put in danger?

**Rating:** T.

**Genre:** Drama/Comedy/Angst.

**Pairing:** N/A.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the WWE or any of the wrestlers. What is written in this story, save for what is seen on television the rest is my own creation and I only own the OC and her friends. All WWE entertainers belong to themselves and WWE. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's Note:** Tim Graw's My Little Girl was playing in the background while I was doing English and this is the result. Love to know what you all think.

- - -

**CHAPTER ONE**

_Jeff looked at the little baby sleeping in the plastic hospital crib through the glass. His hand slid down the glass before he smiled as the tiny pink bundle yawned and wriggled slightly. "Theo," he whispered. She was real. The blonde beside him put her hand over his. "Thank you. I know its not easy doing something like this."_

_She smiled, shaking her head. "At least I know she is going to be looked after," she told him. He wrapped his arms around her. In the past nine months, they had become close but both of them knew the future; she had to leave, that was the one part of the deal she had decided on._

_"Everything will be taken care of," he said as they pulled apart._

_Matt appeared at his side with a smiling Amy. "So-" Matt started, looking over the babies behind the glass as the blonde left, leaving the trio alone. "Which one is she?"_

_Jeff stepped up beside his big brother, pointing to the tiny little bundle with the name "Theo" written across the top of the clipboard attached to the end of the cot. The tiny precious little thing yawned before a wet nurse picked her up._

_"She's gorgeous," Amy said, while hugging the younger of the two Hardy boys. Jeff grinned as his brother wrapped his arm around his neck, hugging him tightly._

- - -

Jeff smiled as the tiny body beside him turned over and buried into his side, her tiny arms squished between his chest and her. His hand came up and pushed back the strands of blonde and bright pink hair that was hanging into her eyes as he watched her sleep. How many nights had he spent doing this? Countless now.

Probably every night that she come and laid in here with him, wanting to be with him. His smile never once wavered as he leaned down and kissed her forehead gently before slipping out of the large bed. He pulled the blankets back up around her while Nemeth snuck up from the other end of the bed and curled up against her back. Running a hand through his hair, he pulled it up into a ponytail and grabbed a t-shirt that was in the second from the top right hand side draw of his chest of drawers.

Pulling it on, he leaned down over the bed and kissed her on the cheek. "Come on honey, you got to get up," he cooed into her ear, his hand pushing her hair back - again - as he watched her eyes crack open before they shut again and she shook her head, rolling onto her belly. He grinned and pulled the covers back before picking her up around the stomach and laughing as she squealed and Nemeth jumped up, barking at him, believing to be protecting the small girl from an attack.

Setting her down on her feet, he quickly grabbed her when she made to jump back into the bed and carried her out of the room and down the hall to where her bedroom was. The walls were plastered with band posters, wrestling posters, pictures and memorabilia that they had collected in the past year.

Most of the stuff was new or sent by fans after the incident last year when they'd lost the old house. Lucky that they hadn't been at home, but at Gas Chamber Ink when it had happened, he'd lost Jack, but he was grateful Theo hadn't wanted to stay with a babysitter that night.

"Dad!" she screamed when he held her upside down by her legs and carried her over to the wardrobe. "Put me down!"

He laughed as she tried to pull herself up and righted her before putting her down on her own two feet. "So- what are you gonna wear to class?" he asked.

Saturday morning's consisted of one thing for them.

Dance lessons mixed with gymnastics.

"Um-" she trailed off and sorted through the clothes before giving a 'Ah-ha' as she found something and held up the overalls that had been cut into shorts and a pink WWE Divas t-shirt. He told her to get her leotard on first and said he was going to make them breakfast before leaving the room.

- - -

Theo looked at the clothes she had tossed onto her bed and then at her father's back as he disappeared. Giggling, she tiptoed behind him and snuck back into his room, pushing Nemeth to the end of the bed before diving in beneath the covers.

It took Jeff all of ten minutes before he realised Theo wasn't in her room when he called her for breakfast and got no answer.

Pursing his lips, he stuck his head into the room and saw the clothes on the bed. And no Theo.

Walking over, he picked them up and headed for his room, knowing that's where she'd be. Curled back up, completely hidden beneath the covers, Theo was fast asleep.

"Hey," he called, nudging her with his foot. "Get up Theo or we'll be late and I don't need to cop it from Ms. Hastings again."

A tiny whine met his order as he grabbed his jeans, tugging them on. He called once more and this time he saw a tiny hand appear from under the top of the blankets and grab her leotard. Shaking his head, he kicked Nemeth out and told her breakfast was waiting.

After breakfast, he sat on the coffee table as she watched Spongebob Squarepants and he plaited her hair back into two French braids, pinning back the wispy pieces off her face. She smiled as he kissed her on the nose before telling her to go get her shoes on.

- - -

Ms. Hastings looked up from where she was instructing the girls in doing the splits as she heard the studio door opened.

Her lips curled up into a smile as she saw the man holding it open as the tiny person ducked in and he followed, escaping the rain.

She stood up and told one of the older girls to take over as she approached the man. Theo unclipped her overalls and stripped down to her flats and leotard before joining the girls.

Jeff folded the clothes up and stuffed them into the backpack he'd brought, looking at the 5'7" woman who stood in front of him. "This is the seventh time she's been late," she stated.

Jeff nodded. "I know- I work Friday nights, most of the time out of the state."

"What is mo-"

"She's the most important thing to me, Ms. Hastings, I'm not gonna lie to you there but I can't take the time off until next month, besides we're only five minutes late," he replied. She shook her head.

"You and I could always talk about this later on, over dinner, maybe?" she suggested.

Jeff grinned nervously at her and politely turned her down. "I'm sorry, its just- I'm not looking for a relationship."

"The girl needs a mother," she told him.

Jeff flinched before he hung his head. "Look- I promise it won't happen once I get the time off, and she is always practising at home."

The woman sighed before nodding and walking over to the little girl who smiled up at her before spinning and bowing playfully making her father chuckle.

Jeff looked at the women sitting in a corner, chatting away as their daughter's danced before looking away and rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. He slid down the wall near the door, watching his daughter as she moved across the studio gracefully in all these different ballet moves and gymnastic poses.

His eyes moved to where all the were women were sitting and saw them quickly look away as he quirked an eyebrow at them, smirking a little as he watched them all go back to their gossiping.

Theo waved at him and he returned it.

Five years. Had it really been that long? He still remembered the day he'd decided to do what he'd done. Beth had been with him for about three years and he'd asked her about the idea of kids and marriage. Marriage was great for her but she didn't want kids. Or really, she couldn't have them and even if she could she didn't want them. But he had.

That's when they broken up and he had chosen to have a kid one way or another. Rochelle had been a great woman. She'd loved the idea of one night with him and being a surrogate mother when he'd asked her. Just before his suspension, he had been given the tiny blessing that was now doing cartwheels across the studio floor. In the time since she'd been born, Jeff had been on a total of three dates and his love life - save for his love for her, family and friends - was otherwise completely nonexistent.

Most people, especially those close to him knew how much he loved his little girl and how he would do anything for her. She was his whole world and he wouldn't change that for anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Everyone loves Jeff as a dad. Thanks for the reviews of the first chapter. This is not a short fic, so and its a new style I'm trying out, so I hope this is working so far. Let me know._**

**CHAPTER TWO**

As Theo finished her lesson, Jeff pulled her clothes out of the bag and held them out for her when she bounded over to him.

He smiled at her as she got dressed, the whole time talking to him about how much fun it was that her recital was in two weeks and he'd be there. It was her first one and Jeff knew she was nervous, so he promised he'd be there.

"Alright," he said, picking her up and resting her on one hip as he headed outside and to the car. "So, lunch and then we got to go to Matt's."

"Yay!" she squealed, throwing her arms up in the air before hugging him tightly. "Uncle Matty and Lucas!"

He chuckled. Putting her in the car, Jeff jogged around to climb into the driver's seat. Theo fiddled with the CD carrier as he pulled away from the curb. "What are you putting on?"

"A CD," she replied, looking over at him and smiling widely at him making his lips curve into a smile of their own and he rubbed her hair. She put the CD in before pulling her trademark black cap with a pink skull across the front of it and put it on back-to-front.

The music started up and Jeff looked at her. It was her Rascal Flatts mix.

_Life Is A Highway_ started up and immediately both of them started singing along with it. Jeff smiled as she fumbled a few of the words but still sung. He turned the volume halfway down and watched her pout slightly. "What'd you do that for?"

"I wanted to ask-" he stopped and tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, thinking. "Theo- What do you think about me and- dating?" He was curious to know what she thought. He wasn't entirely unaffected by not having a girlfriend but Theo was and will be his main girl for the rest of his life and if she didn't approve then he wasn't going to attempt to push anyone on to her, especially someone like Ms. Hastings.

"You mean a girlfriend?" Jeff grinned at her and nodded. "A mom for me?"

"Well-not that, just yet but- don't you want a mom?"

She shook her head. "I have you, and I won't be your girl anymore if you get a new girl."

Jeff smiled. She was adorable and he reached over, rubbing her cheek with the back of his hand. "You'll always be my girl."

- - -

Matt looked up as he heard the door open. "Uncle Matt!" The little voice made him smile.

"T.H!" he greeted, opening his arms out wide to pick the tiny child up into a large and warm hug. She giggled, kissing his cheek as Jeff set her bag down on the floor by the door. "How'd you go in class today?"

"Goo. Are you still coming to my recital?" she replied, pulling back to look at him.

He nodded. "Yes. I will be coming. I'll even make a poster," he remarked, making her laugh as he put her down and she took off to go and find Lucas who was curled up asleep on the couch, sleeping.

"Hey bro," Matt greeted, hugging his little brother.

"Matt."

"So, you told her yet?" he pressed.

Jeff shook his head. Theo turned six years old in a month, April 5th, the same day that this years Wrestlemania was on and Jeff was going to take her for the two days, and take her to the Hall of Fame ceremony as well. "No. I'll tell her after the recital."

- - -

Theo played around with Lucas behind the house while both Hardy Boys sat on the veranda, watching her throw a stick for Lucas who dashed after it. "Dad said he'd take care of her while we go to the UK," Matt remarked. Jeff nodded. Every time they travelled, which was most of the year, Jeff felt sick about leaving Theo for even a few days. She was his little girl and he wanted to spend as much time with her as he could.

"Matt do you think she needs a mother?" Jeff asked suddenly, looking at his brother who nearly choked on his drink.

"Why are you asking me that?!" he retorted. "Did that teacher crack onto ya again?" His brother nodded. "Man, let me take Theo next week and we'll see what happens. Jeff- Theo doesn't need a mother, and you don't need to shove yourself into a relationship because of that, you're doing a great job with her and we all put in a helping hand when you need it."

Theo bounded up the steps and Jeff caught her as she jumped up into his arms, curling up on his lap. Matt smiled as Jeff kissed her forehead, wrapping an arm around her small frame while she leaned her head into the crook of his neck.

Matt told them to stay put as he headed inside and grabbed the camera. Coming back out, he focused the shot in on Jeff as his brother smiled at the camera and the tiny five year old snuggled in until her head was beneath her father's chin and gave the most adorable smile Matt had ever seen as he snapped the picture. He then stepped behind them, crouching low and getting the shot of all three of them. There was one picture on the shelves that housed his wrestling memorabilia was of their whole family, three generations; their dad, both brothers and lastly little Theo.

"Hey hun, when are we gonna start putting you in the ring?" Matt joked as he pulled back.

"Not likely," Jeff retorted. "This one isn't doing anything like that until she hits thirteen."

"Awe Dad!" Theo pouted in reply, hitting his chest lightly as he grinned, shaking his head at her. "You got to wrestle when you were little."

"Yeah, but starting now won't do you any good, we can show you the moves but you can't perform them, so right now you're just a fan and soon to be legacy," Jeff said, heaving her over his shoulder as he stood. "What's the time?"

Matt checked hi phone. "Quarter past four."

"We need to get home, I promised we'd make a camp outside since the whether is so nice."

Matt gawked. "And, you didn't invite me?"

"We didn't know if you'd have plans or not. Shan and Greg are gonna be there," Jeff retorted as they headed for the car.

"What time should I be there?" Matt inquired as he kissed Theo goodbye.

"Around half past six," Jeff answered.

- - -

A tradition for them that they'd been doing every year since Theo had been born was camping outside, and every year Jeff had a photo with her. The first one was when he'd been helping her to stand up; the second had been her laying on a sleeping bag with him; the last two years they'd been unable to do it because of weather and losing the house, and it was always done just before Wrestlemania. Theo pulled her Edge skull cap down over her now loose and wavy blonde and pink hair. She was wearing a pair of baggy jeans, a Hardy t-shirt and a thick hooded jacket. Not much different to her fathers save his shirt was an affliction one. He was currently setting up the large tent for them all too stay in while she tried to start the fire using his lighter.

Matt arrived first, then Greg with his girlfriend Jamie who was tackled by the tiny Hardy who was super excited to see one of her favourite cruiserweights before latching on to the TNA Knockout who laughed and hugged her back. When Shan arrived with his wife Julie, he was saved from being tackled by pulling out a small white rose and giving it to her, making her blush brightly.

After mucking around and even dancing with her father and Shannon, Theo sat on her father's lap, a large blanket wrapped around them both while they held the guitar and he showed her a few of the keys, and Matt watched them as Jeff whispered something to her.

She nodded before taking her hands off the guitar and leaning back against his chest. He smiled down at her as she hummed along lightly. Her eyes slipped shut as he started to sing _Feels Like Today_ by Rascal Flatts. Matt smiled from where he was sitting away from them near Greg and Jamie.

Jeff looked so content just sitting there with her. Greg nudged Shannon from over Jamie and pointed to the tiny girl whose head was slowly dropping to the side.

Jamie got a photo of it as she whispered how adorable she was. She was falling asleep and Jeff's arm caught her head when she dropped completely and he smiled. Putting the guitar to one side, he said maybe it was time to hit the hay.

He stood up with Theo cradled in his arms. The tent was big enough to hold all seven people. Jeff and Theo were in one corner and the others were scattered about the room. Four blankets, a number of pillows and two sleeping bags made up Theo and Jeff's bed. He eased her down and tossed his jacket off before slipping in beneath the blankets.

- - -

The snoring from Jeff, Matt, Shannon and Greg woke Theo up the next morning. She crawled out of the makeshift bed and stepped outside. Jamie turned and smiled when the tiny child climbed into her lap. Theo was close to all of them, but it was something about Jamie that she really liked. Jamie wrapped the blanket tightly around them.

"So, Shan, Julie, Greg and I are gonna come with your dad and Matt to see you dance," she said.

"Really?" She nodded. "You can't put a poster up. I'll get nervous," she told the Knockout who giggled, ruffling her hair, only to have her swat her hand away. "Do not mess with the 'do." The little scowl made the Knockout laugh as the child fixed her hair down.

"So, when did you go pink?" she questioned, picking up one thick strand of bright pink wavy hair.

"Dad did it for me last Saturday just before he left for No Way Out," Theo answered.

"It looks nice. So- your dance? What's it about?"

"Its kinda like that final dance at the end of Centre Stage except its done for us kids."

"So, who you playing in it?" Jamie watched her as she cuddled into her side more firmly and smiled. She had made a lot of the men surrounding the Hardy boys want kids even more than what they already had. Theo was a sweet, little angel to them. She embodied everything that Jeff had been as a kid except she was much less troublesome and didn't get into as much mischief as what her father had been.

"I got the lead, only cause Rochelle hurt her ankle," she answered. "Next to Mitch."

Jamie nodded. "Hey, my little heater left me!" Both of them jumped and Theo stuck her head over Jamie's shoulder to smile at her father.

"You all snore loud," she told him, giggling as he patted her on the head before sitting beside them.

"We're men. What do you expect?" he retorted.

- - -

The boys, Jamie and Julie split just before lunch and Jeff told Theo tomorrow afternoon would be spent doing what she wanted after school before he had to leave on Tuesday morning to get down to Florida for the start of three house shows and a signing. So now, she sat at the kitchen bench as Jeff made them lunch, writing down what they could do tomorrow. She slid the paper over to him and he smiled at her as she jumped down and headed in to find a movie for them to watch. The last thing on the list made him smile lopsidedly.

_- Go and see ROH._

He knew she'd been wanting to go and see the independent promotions for a while now and he'd been meaning to take her, only things came up every time. Guess, that was what they'd be doing tomorrow night. He then noticed one other thing on the list.

_- Go see Pappy._

Pappy. Theo's nickname for her grandfather the Legend. It had stuck after she had been unable to call him Grandpa, so Matt had called him Pappy as a joke and she had copied him.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey all, hope you like this update. Looking for someone to write me a one-shot to Orianthi's "According To You" to any of my pairings, maybe Bianca/Jeff/Jay for this song, don't know. Anyway, PM me if you're up for it. Anyway, thanks for the support in this fic and I hope you'll keep enjoying the antics of Theo and Jeff.**_

- - -

**CHAPTER THREE**

Jeff sat with Theo on the couch. He was glad that she was eating more. As a baby, Theo had been pretty small and sick most of her infancy. It was one reason why he was always so worried about leaving her. If something happened he'd never forgive himself. She was currently curled up on the opposite side of the lounge. Ice Age Two was playing and Jeff sighed as he eased himself back into the couch, putting his feet up on the coffee table.

There was always a chance something would make her sick again and Jeff was always so protective of her. But- she was precious to him. He'd had to stop appearing at independent promotions when she'd been put in hospital for the flu when she was two. That's when he'd officially quit wrestling before his return to the WWE.

That had scared everyone. She'd spent three weeks in hospital and despite that he'd been there every second, she was now terrified of them.

Jeff was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he failed to hear the phone until Theo was putting it up to his ear. "Thanks bub." Theo laid back down this time with her head resting on his lap while he asked who it was.

"Hi Jeff. Uh- is this a bad time?" He froze at the voice. His face drained of colour as the brunette, who he hadn't seen in six years, came into his mind.

"No- ah- Hi Beth," he stuttered. "No." God, this was awkward. Theo looked up at him and he eased her away. "Sorry. Hi. No, its not a bad time, I was just watching a movie." Theo shrugged and curled up in his spot as he stood up. "What's up?"

"I was just wondering if- if we could talk?" Jeff scoffed, so now she felt like talking.

"About?"

"The past. Us. The future."

"Us?" he retorted. "The term 'us' for me now doesn't refer to you and I, but to me and my daughter."

"Jeff please what happened between us- I'm sure we could both work through the-"

"Work through what?! Six years, plus its taken for you to want to suddenly start working through what happened between us, didn't you think after a year or so of me not answering your calls and that crap, that I'd want to talk to you?"

"Could you just see me?"

He sighed, groaning before he agreed, reluctantly, knowing if he said no that she would talk until he said yes. "Lunch tomorrow. Noon be here and we'll talk. If you're late, I won't be there."

Once she'd hung up, Jeff walked back in to find Theo half asleep and preferred not to notice her as he sat down on the couch, making her squeal when he leaned back on her. "Dad! Your fat is crushing me!"

"What?!" he asked in mock shock, turning to look down at her. She smiled up at him and he suddenly started to tickle her only to have her start fighting back; feet and all.

- - -

His eyes followed the tiny hands as it traced along the forearm of his tattoo. He'd gotten the piece on his neck alone last week and had made Theo laugh as he had brought her home a heap of temporary tattoos. He was going to get the inner bicep of his arm done sometime in the future.

Theo's intense gaze made him smile. She had the brush in her hand and had been running it through his hair until she had yet again become fixated on his tattoos.

"Hey bub, my hair don't brush itself," he said, nudging her as she dragged the brush down his back a little.

"Oh, sorry," she said before resuming brushing his hair. He smiled and sat up a little straighter for her. When he'd cut it last year she'd gotten so upset because she couldn't plait it anymore. It grew back quick, but she still hadn't been happy with him. Theo always helped pick out what colours he put in his hair. That would explain the pink through his hair a few dye jobs ago.

He loved green and she a fixation on pink. "What do ya think of green and pink or blonde and black?"

"Not together. Green and black," she told him, laughing as he pulled a face at her in the mirror across from the bed.

"Green and black it is," he remarked and lifted her up into a piggy back. She tossed the hair brush onto the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck. He grabbed her backpack and she reached out to grab her jacket as he flicked on the security system before heading out the door.

- - -

Theo loved school, well at least the classroom part. Jeff had been to a teacher interview last month with Miss Patterson who had actually explained that while Theo was bright, creative and extremely talented she was very shy and generally preferred to stay inside than outside during breaks. He hadn't actually put any thought into it, thinking Theo just liked to be on her own at times, but even his father had noticed how quiet she was around other children. Like she preferred the company of Jeff, and him only.

"Hey bub?" Theo glanced at him as he stopped out the front of the school and a heap of kids rushed past the front of the car.

"Yeah?"

"You gonna try and make some friends today?" he inquired softly, pushing the fringe back from her forehead and smiling at her.

She looked down at her backpack. It was a WWE backpack that Shannon had gotten her for her birthday last year. Jeff felt bad, he didn't want to leave Theo here while he went to go and tour another country, but it was the price that came with keeping her from the world that he had been in since he was quite young. Unlike him however, Jeff didn't want Theo to be a wrestler. He knew how dangerous, how competitive and emotionally exhausting it was but Jeff just wanted Theo to be remember as something great, not eye candy and he knew that's what she would become. "Cause nobody likes me."

"What do you mean?" he pressed.

Theo shrugged a little. "They said that what you did was fake, that you were a liar. That wrestling wasn't real."

"Theo- we're always going to meet people who think that about what I do. You know what, don't worry 'bout it, kay? This arvo I'll take you to see Gramps and then- Ring Of Honour. You'll get to see Kirby and maybe the Motor City Boys. Like that idea?"

Theo nodded vigorously in answer and leaned over on her knees to hug and kiss him, whispering that she loved him before climbing out of the car.

- - -

Jeff continuously checked his watch as it grew closer to noon. He meant what he said. If Beth wasn't here at noon sharp than he wasn't going to bother hanging round waiting for her. Just as it stuck noon, the thick female southern voice caught his ear. "I'm so sorry but I am here- on time," she gushed, pushing her dark red hair back from her face as she dropped down into the seat opposite him. She looked at him and smiled, but didn't get one back in return. "So- how is-"

"Theo. She's fine. At school so I have to be there to pick her up," he replied curtly, not really understanding why she suddenly wanted back into his life. It was confusing. He'd loved Beth- beyond words but she hadn't wanted Theo and he had. Jeff sure wasn't going to give Theo up for the world, nor was he going to let Theo believe that anyone had taken his place as his number one girl. "Why'd you wanna talk Beth?"

She smiled slightly. "I- I miss you Jeff. I know that I left and it was because of Theo, but please, don't you think that we could- give it another shot?"

"And Theo in the picture? You told me so long as I had my baby, that you weren't going to try and put up with me," he replied.

Beth smiled and lifted one shoulder. "Things and people change, Jeff."

"Yeah, they do."

"Look, I'm not going to sit here and say I enjoyed leaving you because you wanted a baby at a time when I didn't but please I just- I wanted to see you again," she told him, trailing off into a whisper nearly.

Jeff sighed heavily. "Honestly- I missed you too, Beth." She saw the first hint of a smile on his lips as she looked at him and couldn't help but smile back at him.

- - -

Miss Patterson watched as Theo sat in her chair while the rest of her class ran outside. "Theo?" The little blonde girl looked up at her teacher from where she was drawing something. "Why not go sit outside?"

"No- No- No- They're mean to me. I don't wanna get pushed in the mud again. They'll ruin my shirt," Theo protested.

The teacher smiled and sat down beside the little girl. "It is a nice shirt."

"Dad got it made for me when he became Champ on Smackdown at Armageddon," she explained. Miss Patterson liked Theo, and liked her father too. He was a very nice man who genuinely loved his little girl with every fiber of his being. It was hard not to see that.

"Come on, Theo. Its a beautiful day. Go outside. If anything bad happens you can-" As she made to help Theo up, the brunette noticed a large bruise on Theo's wrist, "Theo, honey, do you know what happened to your wrist?"

As if only just noticing the large bruise on her left wrist. "Mm- nope. I usually do a lot of stuff with dad, but- Nathan did push me over this morning. It didn't feel as bad as the bruise makes it look."

Miss Patterson smiled at the child's brilliance and strong nature. "Maybe we should tell your dad. It is quite nasty for such a minor mishap. I'll talk to Nathan okay?"

- - -

Jeff hadn't realized how much time had passed and when he saw it was ten to three, he started to try and wrap things up. He and Beth had been sitting there that long. He quickly excused himself and dropped some notes down onto the table before racing to the car. He knew Theo would be waiting for him, but he was never late when he came to get her on the days when he was home.

- - -

Theo sat with her head in her hands on the curb of the street, looking around for her dad's car. He was never late. She sighed and looked down at ground, absently shuffling her feet as she waited for him to show up. The picture in her hand was getting crumpled by the wind, but she could hardly care, she just wanted him to show up. As if getting her wish, she heard the familiar roar of the engine just before he came into sight.

"Hey bub," he greeted, leaning over and kissing her forehead. Theo smiled slightly. "Sorry I was late, time got away from me."

She said it was okay and handed him the picture she'd been drawing today. He unfolded the paper and smiled seeing that it was a picture of him standing on the ring ropes, posing with his signature guns and V1 hand gestures. "Nice job there, bub. Gonna make an artist out of ya yet," he said, chuckling as she tried to disagree with him.


	4. Heads Up

**Hey all, I have not left the wrestling fandom I just am reworking and trying to find my mojo for it as I seem to have lost it like Batista loses a girlfriend :P Hehe**

**Anyway, PMs only if you want to reply to this as reviewing this note (which will be deleted within a few days) means you can't review when the actual chapter goes up (not that anyone will probably wanna message me over this).**

**I am snow under majorly. At the moment, I am betaing for a friend, am trying to get things in two other fandoms sorted out for my betas respectively, make videos, and on top of all that I'm currently battling an allergic reaction of sorts to a bite from something (been covered in a rash and itchy like crazy since early december) which is finally being dealt with.**

**If you like my fanfiction please head to my profile on here and you'll find an assortment of links to my two author sites; I write under two different identities for two different genres. PS There are facebook fanpages which I would love you to death if you simply liked them ^.^ You won't regret it, I promise you. **

**I just thought I'd drop this out to you all as a heads up that while I haven't updated in months (which I feel terrible for) that the time away has not only allowed me to regroup and work on improving a number of fanfiction stories in this fandom. **

**Adding onto that one of my fanfictions might be being altered to make it into an original work for my Sophie persona- maybe! **

**It'll be MCMG but it'll be entirely reworked so while you'll all associate the original with MCMG the characters names will be altered along with companies and such... What do ya think? Haha.**

**My Little Girl and Little Darling may also be made into an original stories but that is way up in the air for now.**

**If you have made it to the bottom of this, congratulations haha, you are wonderful fans and mean a lot to me ladies and I hope you continue to support me.**

**Dylan**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a note going out on all of the stories so there if you receive a number of updates, this is the reason.**

**Okay all, well I am pretty much giving up on writing stories on this profile. **

**Aside from the fanfiction story: The Silver Lining all the others will eventually be deleted. And "Beyond the Grey Horizon" will be published under my new account once I have finished revamping the chapters I presently have written. The same might go for Battle of the Brave, Bound by Nature, All That I'm Living For, An Enemy's Daughter and A Lion's Heart; if I ever feel the motivation to rewrite them and rework them. Blind Faith has already been moved over.**

**With that said I am saving the downloadable versions of all the stories into a folder and to those who would like certain stories or the "wrestling folder" I can happily send you them. This is my rough plans, I still am undecided on the matter; I may end up writing to one or two of the wrestling fanfictions that I have up (Little Darlin' and such) but otherwise, I just cannot be bothered with struggling and sending myself nuts with trying to complete most of this fics. **

**Ladies, this does not mean that I have never appreciated your support and the itty bitty bit of success that I gained while writing a number of these fanfictions but I am moving forward to write actually novels with the hope of getting them published one day.**

**I love you all so much and as I said, if you would like certain copies of fiction or the fandom folders I will be saving them all to. Let me know asap!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Update:-**

**Friday, 6th January 2012:**

Hey all my lovelies. So I was thinking of making a return back to the wrestling fandom with a number of rewrites I've been working on and such however it would be under my new account: loki's valkyrie.

The poll up featured is to gauge who wants me back and such and such.

And to those waiting on the folders worth of stories, they have not been forgotten and I still have you all listed down for getting certain ones I have merely been heavily sidetracked from getting them complete and in order for you all. I am so sorry for how long the delay has been.

As for my new account, just search for loki's valkyrie both on here and deviantArt to find me and also I am on tumblr under .com.

Regards,

Kat


End file.
